Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a sensor and/or a mobile device including the same, such as a sensor for increasing security using biometric data, a mobile device including the same, and/or an authentication method of the mobile device.
With the increase of electronic commerce using a mobile device or an internet, authentication for financial transactions or personal information is frequently used. A fingerprint sensor is frequently used for authentication. An optical fingerprint sensor, an ultrasonic fingerprint sensor, and a semiconductor fingerprint sensor have been studied for a finger scan sensor used in security and authentication systems.
The optical fingerprint sensor acquires a fingerprint image using total reflection of light input from a light source to a prism.
The ultrasonic fingerprint sensor senses a fingerprint using ultrasonic waves and is able to sense not only the surface (i.e., outer layer) of skin but also the inner skin below the outer layer.
A capacitive sensor, one of semiconductor fingerprint sensors, senses a fingerprint by a difference in capacitance which occurs when a fingerprint contacts a sensing electrode.
Anti-spoofing technology is used to prevent spoofing using a fake fingerprint when a fingerprint sensor is used for security and authentication. Spoofing is a sort of hacking. When a malicious user passes through authentication and accesses security information or gets permission to do a financial transaction, it may also be called spoofing.